


Interlude: The Domination of My Chemical Romance

by kcracken



Series: The Time Gerard Way Fell In Love With Ryan Ross [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Incest, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard mentioned to Ryan about how he has to help out his band on occasion with a bit of discipline. This is a few of the times he had to exert his domination over them. (can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: The Domination of My Chemical Romance

Gerard Way loves his band. They had saved him from himself countless times. They had even saved him from near death. But now he was clean and happy and wanted to repay them for their kindness and love. Thankfully, they showed him what they needed. 

They needed to be controlled.

 

**Mikey**

Mikey is his brother. His _baby_ brother. Mikey didn’t always believe in himself, never to the extent that Gerard believed in him. But there were times that Mikey needed a little confidence building through a little dominating. Gerard was the one person who could do that.

“That fucking sucked,” Mikey said, flopping down on the couch in the dressing room. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

The door to the room closed and he looked up to see Gerard leaning against the door and no one else in the room. He felt his cheeks heat up and lowered his head. “Sorry,” he muttered to his brother.

“What was that?” Gerard said with his arms crossed as he watched him.

“Sorry,” he said louder, putting his glasses back on so he could see his brother and get his instructions.

Gerard didn’t move, though. Mikey had missed his cues on stage a couple of times. It was obvious his mind was on something else. Thankfully it had only been sound check, so he had time to get his brain together before the actual concert.

Gerard ran a hand through his short blonde hair as he pushed away from the door and moved over to Mikey. “Knees,” he said simply and Mikey slid off the couch and onto his knees, head bowed. “What’s going on, Mikes? What do you need?” Gerard’s voice was soft and gentle.

Mikey mumbled his answer, keeping his head low. He knew what would happen next, because that’s what he needed. He saw Gerard pacing around him to stop directly behind him. He felt Gerard’s hand take his hair between his fingers and he yanked back, making Mikey look at the ceiling.

“How many times must I tell you to speak up, Michael? When I ask you a question which requires an answer, speak so that I can hear you.”

Mikey gasped at the pain Gerard had inflicted by tugging on his hair and forcing his head back. He grimaced slightly at the awkward angle. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He was going to answer this time, but only after Gerard asked his question again. 

Gerard sighed. “What is wrong, Mikey?” he asked firmly this time.

Mikey licked his lips and swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bouncing along his exposed throat. “I’m having trouble concentrating,” he said. “It’s been, like, three months since I got laid. This tour is already turning into a fucking nightmare.”

Gerard struggled to keep a straight face. He failed spectacularly as he giggled. “Sorry.” He released Mikey’s hair and patted it back down. “I’ll see what I can do to help, yeah?” He helped him to his feet and wrapped him in a big hug. 

Mikey sighed in his arms. He loved his brother very much. He was so lucky to have him. “Thanks, Gee. For both.”

“Anytime, Mikes. Now let’s get out of here before Frankie gets Bob to knock the door down.” He smiled and kept an arm around Mikey’s shoulder, ruffling his hair as they walked out of the room.

 

**Ray**

Gerard walked into the studio to find Ray pacing across the room cursing like a sailor. He closed the door silently behind him and locked it. “What’s up?” he asked rather nonchalantly.

Ray came to a dead stop, his head snapping towards Gerard. “It’s Frank. He refuses to listen to me. I swear, one day I’m going to wring his fucking little neck.”

“Ray,” Gerard said in a warning tone, giving him a hard look.

“No, Gee. I’m fucking over it. I’m trying to tell him an easier way to do something and that he needs to be quieter in another spot and he won’t fucking listen!” Ray returned to pacing.

Gerard watched him with narrowed eyes. On his third pass, he spoke, softly yet with intent. “Pants off.”

Ray stumbled to a stop and looked at him. “Gee…”

“ _Now_.”

A shudder went down Ray’s spine. Fuck, how did Gerard know? How did he always know when that tone was needed with any of them? He hesitated briefly then toed off his sneakers, kicking them aside, and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them over his hips and down to the floor. He stood there unmoving, watching Gerard’s every move.

Gerard turned and went to a little closet, opening the door and rummaging through looking for something. “Sit in the chair,” he said to Ray.

Ray sighed. He really did want to do this, but he wanted to push Gerard a little. He’d been so fucking frustrated lately and Frank literally had been the last straw. He needed more than what Gerard had planned. “Gee, I really don’t have time for…”

Gerard spun, cutting him off with a glare. The glare always worked. It was much more effective now that he was clean. They knew what it meant now. “Strip,” he commanded as he pulled out a length of rope.

Ray shivered again and pulled off his t-shirt and boxers. He was already half hard just from Gerard’s firm directions. He saw Gerard move over to the chair, bringing it to the middle of the room. Ray moved to sit down, but felt a sharp slap on his ass as he was bending over. That meant he was sitting the wrong way. Turning around, he sat facing the back, his ass on the very edge of the seat. His cock bobbed against his stomach as he leaned forward so that Gerard could tie his arms to the chair.

Gerard leaned in to Ray’s ear and whispered, “Good boy. I can see exactly what you need now.”

Ray moaned, letting his head fall forward, his hair going everywhere. Gerard really was going to be the death of all of them. Well, actually, that wasn’t true. Gerard was keeping them sane. It was his form of repayment to them dealing with him when he was so fucked up he could barely function. And somehow, Gerard knew each of their limits. 

He started when he felt Gerard’s finger trailing down his spine. His back arched and he whimpered at the touch. “Gee, please,” he begged. Gerard knew. He knew what he needed.

Gerard moved to the closet again to retrieve what he needed next. He dangled the paddle in front of him with two fingers. “Is this what you want, Ray?”

Ray nodded, his hair bobbing around his head. “Fuck. Yes. Please.” This was the only time Ray Toro ever begged for anything. 

The paddle wasn’t anything special. It was a simple table tennis paddle with a rough side and a slightly padded side. That difference is what made it special to Ray. He tried so hard not to jump when he felt the first stinging blow. _Fuck yes_ , Gerard had used the rough side. A groan escaped him and he panicked. No! He didn’t want Gerard to stop. Damn his body for reacting so quickly!

He shuddered ever so slightly when he felt Gerard lean over him, his fully clothed body rubbing roughly against his naked skin. “Careful,” Gerard whispered into his ear. “You wouldn’t want me to stop already, would you?” He trailed the edge of the paddle along Ray’s spine to his ass, Ray’s eyes fluttering shut.

Ray jumped, shocked by the sudden smack of the padded side of the paddle. Gerard wasn’t going to let him go that easily. He knew what Ray needed. But he could be an asshole enough to keep the slaps from being exactly what he wanted.

Ray saw Gerard’s head bend over his shoulder, looking down between Ray’s legs. He lowered his head, too, and saw what Gerard saw. Ray’s cock was so very hard and the first drops of pre-cum glistened in the dim light. He licked his lips, wishing Gerard would touch him, but he knew that would never happen.

Gerard blew a breath out towards Ray’s cock and smiled when it and Ray reacted. At least Ray didn’t make noises this time, but the look of complete bliss on his face was enough to make Gerard decide to continue. He leaned back away from Ray and swung the paddle towards his ass with the rough side.

Ray grunted this time and his shoulders hunched. He was trying so hard to keep quiet to get what he wanted. He could already feel the heat building. The sharp pain fueled it. Over and over, from one cheek to the other, Gerard smacked him with the wood and rubber. 

Gerard watched Ray’s skin begin to glow red from the beating he was giving it. He would never admit that he actually likes this part. Walking around Ray, he looked between his legs. Ray’s cock was bulging, so hard and so ready. It wasn’t going to take much more. He reached out and grasped Ray’s chin gently and lifted his face to look at him. “Two more, Ray. I know you’re ready.”

Ray looked at him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. His breathing was shallow. He knew he was that close. He was so ready. Gerard walked around him and he waited to feel the first blow, but it didn’t come.

He craned his head to see behind him, but he couldn’t see him. And then he felt it, Gerard’s finger, cold and wet, sliding up his spine. That was different. And it was, surprisingly, enough to set him off. He moaned and gripped the legs of the chair tightly. His head dropped as his orgasm flowed through him. He shuddered as he finally came down. 

His hands were now untied and he felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “Thanks,” he said breathlessly while trying to pry his fingers from the chair.

“Anytime, Ray,” Gerard said, running a hand through his hair gently. “You just have to ask.”

 

**Bob**

Gerard loved Bob. 

Bob was easy.

Bob took no crap from anyone. And the only thing he really hated was cameras. And Gerard was the only one who could get him to sit still in front of a camera for anything. And all Gerard had to do was smile.

And keep Frank on a leash.

 

**Frank**

Frank Iero.

The spastic midget.

He absolutely _loved_ it when Gerard took control. He admitted (to himself only) that he would sometimes do things just to make Gerard take over. Frank also admitted that he relished being submissive, but only to Gerard.

Another thing he loved was Gerard’s swing. It was the perfect size for him. Sometimes, when Gerard was asleep or out at a signing for his comic or doing an interview, he’d set it up and just lie in it. It was comfortable, no matter what anyone said.

Today was a travel day and most everyone was still asleep. Frank was bored. Nobody was up to play games on his X-Box. He’d read all his books _twice_. He was booooooooooooored. So, he decided to go in the back lounge and set up the swing. The bus’ movement would be awesome.

He pulled the swing out of the closet where Gerard kept his “touring tools” as they liked to call them. Being short as a hobbit was a disadvantage sometimes, but Ray always left his amp in the lounge. Frank pushed it to the middle of the room where the hook was stuck into the ceiling. Once he’d asked if this had been a “fucking porn bus” since he had well placed hooks all over the goddamn place. Nobody answered him and avoided him for like three fucking days.

Frank climbed up on the amp, balancing precariously (the bus was still moving, remember?) and hooked the swing up. As he tried to jump off the amp, the bus hit a bump and he failed to regain his balance when he landed. He tumbled across the floor and into the wall. He jumped to his feet quickly and checked to see if he had any injuries. Nope. That was lucky.

He moved the amp back out of the way then climbed up into the swing. Oh yeah! He was right. The gentle swaying of the bus made him swing. It wasn’t long before he was lulled to sleep.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

Frank started awake, getting entangled in the swing because he’d pretty much forgotten where he was. He saw a very irate Gerard standing in the doorway. “Sorry,” he said as he spun around towards Gerard. “Sorry. I’m… I’ll… I can get…”

_SNAP_

The swing broke from the hook and it and Frank landed in a pile on the floor. Frank groaned as pain shot through his shoulder from landing on it. He took a deep breath then began to untangle himself from the leather and rope. Just when he was going to stand up, he noticed a dark shadow over him. He lifted his head slowly, looking through his bangs at Gerard. _Uh-oh_. He looked furious, hands on his hips, and Frank could see the toe of his boot rising and falling in a steady, fast tempo. 

Frank shrunk back, staying on his knees and lowering his head. This was not going to go well, that was for sure.

“Frank.” Gerard said his name like a command.

Frank swallowed hard. “Yes?” He looked up and gave Gerard his best pout.

“Frank. You broke my swing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Frank. You have to be punished.”

Frank could feel the corners of his mouth twitching, wanting to go up, but he forced them to stay neutral. “I know. I didn’t mean to.”

Gerard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose then rubbed his eyes. “Why did you even have it up? You know you aren’t supposed to use it when the bus is moving. Shit like this happens when you do.”

“I know.” Frank’s voice was small and childlike. “I’ll get you a new one.”

“No. This one can be fixed. It just can’t happen until we’re off tour.”

Frank’s shoulders slumped. He loved the swing. It was his favorite tool of Gerard’s. “I really am sorry, Gee.”

Gerard stepped to the side, still looking down at him. “Go get your collar.”

Frank gulped, but quickly scrambled to his feet and out into the bunk area. He pushed his hand under the mattress and felt around for something. His hand grasped it and he pulled it out quickly then ran back into the lounge. He stood in the middle of the room and waited for Gerard’s next command. He did take note that Gerard had already moved the swing somewhere. 

Gerard moved over to close and lock the door, taking his time knowing Frank’s eyes were on him the entire time. He loved commanding his attention. It was similar to how he could command the crowd to do whatever he wanted; only it was Frankie and Frankie loved to do whatever Gerard told him. He finally moved back to stand in front of him.

He took the collar from Frank’s hand and slipped it around his neck. He let his fingers linger on the leather for a moment before he stepped back. He moved over to the closet and pulled out a few things. Turning back, he walked up behind Frank. He reached out and lightly traced his hand down Frank’s arm from his elbow to his wrist. There was a soft click as the leather lined handcuff closed around Frank’s wrist.

Frank couldn’t help but shudder when he felt the leather against his skin. He loved when Gerard brought out the cuffs. He cut his eyes to the left when he didn’t feel his right arm being pulled behind him like normal. What was Gee up to?

Gerard snapped the second pair of handcuffs over Frank’s left wrist. Reaching around his waist, he undid Frank’s jeans and pulled them and his boxers to the floor. Frank stepped out and Gerard tossed them aside. He then grabbed both sets of cuffs and pulled downward gently. Frank quickly got the idea and lowered to his knees. Gerard felt a shudder go through Frank when he realized what was happening. He took the other end of the cuffs and secured them around Frank’s ankles.

“Holy fuck,” Frank moaned then stiffened. Shit. He was going to really get it now.

Gerard sighed again and stood, moving around in front of Frank. “Why must this happen every time, Frank?” He pulled something from his pocket and showed it to him.

It was a cock ring. Frank whimpered at the sight and felt his cock grow even harder. He watched wordlessly as Gerard _slowly_ slid it down over him. He bit his lip to keep from making any noises. Gerard stood again and moved behind him. The next thing Frank knew, he had a black cloth draped over his eyes and tied tightly behind his head. Oh, so this was going down blindfolded.

Gerard unbuttoned Frank’s shirt and pushed it over his shoulders, letting it fall down his arms. Now Frank’s chest was bare and he could do what he had planned. He stepped close to him and pushed his jeans down over his hips, freeing his cock. He took it in his hand and began to slowly stroke it.

Frank could feel Gerard’s body heat, but he could see nothing. The zipper sounded so loud and he could smell him. Oh fuck. He licked his lips and tried to breathe.

“Frank,” Gerard said in a deep, sexy voice. “Frank, you make me angry sometimes. But you also make me so fucking hard. Sometimes I have to do this, Frank. I have to give myself relief from your teasing. This is how I do it, Frank.”

Frank swallowed hard, his imagination going wild with visions of Gerard stroking himself slowly while thinking about him. His breathing became ragged, but he stayed still and didn’t speak.

Gerard moaned as he let his thumb slide over the head. “I wish you were doing this, Frank. But you’ve been bad. You can’t even watch. You can’t see the blissful look on my face.” 

Frank whined quietly. He wished he was doing it, too. He would have his mouth all over Gerard, taking him down his throat, sucking him hard. He felt pressure on his mouth and realized Gerard’s hand was trying to push his jaw open. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He felt Gerard’s palm slide over his tongue, making it wet. Frank’s cock jumped and he gasped when he felt the cock ring constricting him.

Gerard started moving his hand over his cock harder and faster. He was getting close, the burning spreading from the pit of his stomach. He was moaning wantonly, saying Frank’s name. His hips thrust upward, pushing him into his hand.

Frank swallowed. Hearing the sounds from Gerard and not seeing him was painful. He wanted to know how he looked. Biting his lip, he held on, hoping it would be over soon. He was rewarded for his patience when the first milky strands of Gerard’s cum hit his face and chest. He opened his mouth and felt some land in his mouth and on his lips. This time he couldn’t stop the moan that came from his mouth. 

Gerard had to grip Frank’s shoulder to keep from falling over. That had been quite the orgasm. He wasn’t quite sure why it was so intense. He looked down and saw Frank licking his lips. “Do you want release, Frank? You may answer me.” He squeezed his shoulder gently.

Frank raised his head towards Gerard’s voice. “Fuck yes, Gee. Please. Fuck.”

Gerard reached down and pulled the cock ring off of Frank quickly. He stepped back and watched as Frank came undone. He loved this part. Frank was the most emotional of all of them. And when he fell apart, he almost literally fell apart.

He moved to unlock the cuffs, gently rubbing Frank’s ankles and wrists. He took the blindfold off and helped Frank over to the couch. “You okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Frank said, rubbing his wrists. He loved the leather burn he had. “I really am sorry about the swing.”

“I know, Frankie,” Gerard replied. “It can be fixed.” He leaned over and kissed Frank’s temple as he got up and walked out.

Gerard really loved his band.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after I wrote Gerard telling Ryan about how he has to dominate his band mates sometimes, and that Frankie had broken his swing. The idea got in my head and I couldn't make it go away. At least not until I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
